Big Time Buddy
by AngaSong13
Summary: When Big Time Rush's bodyguard Freight Train finds a girlfriend, he stops looking out for the boys. The boys really want their big buddy with them again, when they find that the girl is Hawk's assistant and is trying to get BTR through their buddy. They, with Gustavo and Kelly's help will do anything to get Freight Train back.


**Big Time Buddy**

**Summary: When Big Time Rush's bodyguard Freight Train finds a girlfriend, he stops looking out for the boys. The boys really want their big buddy with them again, when they find that the girl is Hawk's assistant and is trying to get BTR through their buddy. They, with Gustavo and Kelly's help will do anything to get Freight Train back.**

_**~Palm Woods~ **_

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were lounging beside the pool with sunshades covering their eyes. Even though the pool was closed they continued to be near it. "Hey!" a loud yell sounded and Mr. Bitters stood in front of their chairs "Out, out, out!" He yelled. When the boys didn't move he blew his whistle. They all removed their sunglasses to find that security guards were around. "Uhh were going!" Kendall yelled and all the boys tried to run but the 2 security guards trapped them. "This looks bad…" James remarked and they huddled next to each other screaming for their lives. Suddenly a black suited man stepped in front of them "Freight Train!" they all called in unison as their big friend overpowered both security guards. "Can I help you with something?" he growled at the 3 in front of him. Mr. Bitters backed away and the other security guards and he ran away. Freight Train turned around with a smile on his face, "You boys alright?" he asked and the boys nodded. "Thanks FT!" Logan said. "Well Gustavo needs to see you all, anyone want a ride?" He didn't even have to ask because Carlos yelled "Me!" He jumped into Freight Train's arms as the rest of the boys followed behind.

_**~Studio~**_

Gustavo was working on the piano when they all walked in. "Ah dogs, you're here." He said as he spun around in his chair. Freight Train put Carlos down and said "Well I've got to go, I'm meeting a girl." Everyone looked toward him in shock "A girl!" James yelled excitedly and quickly gave Freight Train a hug and said "Congratulations!" The big guy smiled down at him and said "I'll be back in about an hour." Everyone nodded and for once saw Freight Train not walking with arms crossed. They then started rehearsing their songs for their next performance.

_**~2 hours later~**_

It had been 2 hours, Freight Train still had not returned. "Dogs, go check on Freight Train, make sure he is okay." Gustavo said. The boys nodded and set out for the Palm Woods, which was now open. It took it's some time but finally found him on the bench; his arm was wrapped around a woman's waist. They looked at the woman and all their mouths dropped open. "Rebecca, Hawk's assistant!?" Carlos gasped. They were about to walk over when Rebecca reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Ewww! That's it!" Carlos yelled and ready to go over there when "Woah, woah wait Carlos." Kendall said grabbing the back of his shirt. "We have to be civilized, not wild." Then they all walked over and said "Hey FT!" Freight Train's head snapped up and he stared down at the boys in shock. Rebecca glared at them when Freight Train wasn't looking at her. "Can I help you boys?" Freight Train asked calmly. Kendall answered "Yes, Gustavo wants you back at the studio." He saw the dark look his friend gave him and quickly put up his hands in defense "Listen FT I'm not lying!" Freight Train sighed and quickly gave Rebecca a peck on the cheek and said "I'll be back there in 5 minutes." He said and the boys nodded. Carlos tried to stay where they were but Kendall pulled him away.

_**~Studio~**_

When the boys got back Gustavo asked where Freight Train was. Carlos blurted out "HIS GIRLFRIEND IS HAWK'S ASSISTANT!" Kendall clamped his mouth shut as Gustavo's face went pale. Kelly's mouth dropped open and Gustavo fell to the ground in confusion. Then a voice was heard from the other room "I'm back!" Quickly Gustavo got up and Freight Train walked in, smiling. The leader of the band kept a plain face "Please explain to me why you are dating HAWK'S GIRLFRIEND!" Freight Train scowled at the boys after Gustavo said this and then turned back to his boss. "Well, she is a changed woman and she likes me…" Carlos grabbed onto Freight Train and said "She has a hate for us, how can you not see through that!" he pleaded but Freight Train pushed him away and he landed on the ground. For a moment there he took back what he did. He sighed sadly and left the studio with a shamed look on his face. James helped Carlos up. Gustavo sighed and said "Dogs go home, I need to rest…"

They nodded and headed back to the Palm woods where they saw Rebecca sitting alone. They walked up to her and said "Well you've changed." She nodded and smiled at them "Of course you silly boys, Hawk got rid of me for a new assistant. This means girlfriend anyway so I left and I ran into your bodyguard. I was crying, he talked with me and we kissed. So yeah, I did change." The boys sighed with relief and Rebecca took 4 candies out of her bag and said "Here, I just happened to find these in my bag and if you want them you can have them." They nodded and took them from her. They each put them in their pockets and Freight Train walked over frowning at them. Rebecca smacked his leg playfully and said "Don't worry were cool right boys?" They nodded and Freight Train smiled and swept all of them up in a giant hug. Then Rebecca stood up and said "I gotta go. It's getting late." The boys nodded to her and Freight Train said "I'll walk to your car." She smiled sweetly up at him and he followed her while the boys went back to their hotel room. Freight Train opened her car door for her and she said "Thank you Stephen {His real name is Stephen Keys}." He smiled down at her and reached down to give her a passionate kiss. "See you tomorrow…" She nodded and waited for him to walk away when she picked up her phone. "Hawk, Rebecca here. I got Freight Train engulfed in the plan. Then you'll be able to get the boys and torture them with no problem." She said. "Good work, by next week those boys will be mine…" She smiled and drove away.

BTR arrived back at the hotel room with smiles on their faces. They had already contacted Gustavo and their boss seemed pretty cool with the idea. Carlos bounced onto the couch with great momentum as he dived for his candy. He ripped open the package and tossed it into his mouth. A few seconds later his lips curled upward into a smile and yelled "You guys gotta try this candy!" The other 3 boys took their candy and placed it into their mouths. James jumped off his feet and started running around the place. Logan's eyes shined happily as he started going wild on his sugar rush. As for Kendall, let's just say he had a hell of a time.

Suddenly the sugar began to wane and Carlos collapsed on the couch with his eyes drooping. James fell on the ground and said "What's happening?" Logan fell beside Carlos and Kendall rubbed his neck. His phone rang and he opened it and yawned, "Hello…" he answered. "Hello boys!" The band's eyes shot open. "I assume you all are sleepy now right!?" the voice said. "HAWK!" Kendall yelled. "I hope you are ready, because your little bodyguard won't be able to save you now…" Kendall gasped and said to his friends "She was using him." His eyes dropped and before he fell unconscious he felt some arms around him.

When Kendall awoke he and the rest of the band were held in chains and saw Hawk in front of them. "So are my rats awake?" He sneered. Kendall twisted at the chains around his wrists. The band members were groaning loudly. "What do you want from us!?" Carlos yelled. Hawk snickered loudly before turning his face into s serious scowl… "The end of Big Time Rush…"

The boys gasped when Rebecca came out and settled herself in Hawk's arms and purred lightly when he stroked her arms. "Rebecca you skank! Freight Train loved you!" Kendall yelled angrily at seeing his friend stabbed in the back. Rebecca came up to him and raised her palm and grazed it across his face. "You're the ones who are going to be let down… He doubts you!" She hissed at him. Kendall cringed as his cheek stung against her hard hand. Hawk chuckled loudly and pulled her toward him and kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just know when to make me happy…" her accent said deeply. Hawk smiled deviously before saying "Oh I forgot, I must do this…" He grabbed a green screen and put a chair in front of it. Then Rebecca sat down in the chair and tied herself up and made her hair messy. The green screen then showed a background of the boy's room in the Palmwoods. Hawk then said "We are going to send Gustavo and little Freight Train a video of her being attacked and kidnapped by Big Time Rush…" The band screamed out "NO!" Before 4 guards came over and duct taped their mouths shut. "Video to Gustavo being recorded in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Suddenly the camera started and Rebecca started crying "Stephen, help me! Kendall and his friends attacked me in my car when you left. They left me with a busted lip and tried to rip out my hair. They are taking me to Hawk's secret lair now and I'm so scared… Please help me! Please… NO GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME!" The camera turned off and Big Time Rush looked at each other with a worried look in each of their eyes.

**~Studio~**

Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train were busy eating lunch when someone came in with a message. "Mr. Rocque! I couldn't find the boys, but… I found this!" He handed Gustavo a tape and the band leader eyed it suspiciously. He placed it in the T.V and he and the other two watched it. A picture of Rebecca came up and she was tied to a chair. She looked like she had been beaten over and over.

_Stephen, help me! Kendall and his friends attacked me in my car when you left. They left me with a busted lip and tried to rip out my hair. They are taking me to Hawk's secret lair now and I'm so scared… Please help me! Please… NO GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME!  
_

The screen went black and Gustavo and Kelly looked to Freight Train. His eyes were red with rage and he said "Your boys are in for it now!" Kelly got up and blocked him "Wait! How do you know that video was real?!" Freight Train pushed her aside and said "I just wanna find her!"

The boys were left alone for a while and Carlos sighed deeply. Then Kendall nudged him lightly and Carlos let him in with a small smile. He slipped his small hands through the handcuffs and grabbed his phone. He called Freight Train's phone. "Hello…" A gruff voice sounded and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and said "FT! It's not what it looks like! We never hurt her, she was playing behind your back the whole time!" Freight Train sighed and said "You know what…? You guys hurt her and you expect me to believe you?!" He heard Carlos sniffling on the other line "Y-Y-You don't believe your closest friends?" he sputtered and Freight Train felt like his heart had been ripped out. "Freight Train we care about-"

The bodyguard hung up before Carlos could finish his words and when he turned around he saw Gustavo and Kelly looking at him with frowns on their faces. The doors suddenly opened and Rebecca came in falling toward the ground. "Stephen…" she breathed out weakly. Freight Train's eyes went wide and ran over to the girl and put his arms around her frail form. "Any proof now!?" he asked the other two. The shrugged before leaving their friend alone with Rebecca. "I escaped them, they hurt me badly…" Freight Train kissed her forehead and said "I won't let them hurt you again…" She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Freight Train rested his head on her head and failed to know the curl of her lips upward into a smile…

Hawk came back and saw Carlos free and got angry. He hit Carlos across the face and tightened the handcuffs around his wrist. The short haired boy whimpered and Kendall yelled "You don't have to hit him!" He was silenced when Hawk punched him in the stomach. Hawk laughed scornfully and said "I'm gonna pay your boss a visit… stay here… oh yea you don't have a choice." He snickered and left.

Freight Train gave an ice pack to Rebecca's injury {that she gave herself} and pressed it onto her arm softly. She smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder. Gustavo and Kelly were watching them angrily. A loud knock was sounded on the door and Rebecca smiled more when she knew who it was. Gustavo went and opened the door to find Hawk there picking his teeth with a toothpick. Freight Train let a small growl come from his throat when Rebecca said "We are just friends now…" The big man nodded before resting his cheek on her head. "What do you want Hawk?" Gustavo spat and browed her furious eyes into his direction. Hawk then said "Just wanna have a little chat with you… _alone_." Gustavo lead him to his office. Kelly just snorted before letting her eyes fall back on the couple.

_**~Inside the Office~**_

"Spit out what you have to say…" Gustavo angrily said. "Well I just wanted to let you know that we are using your little bodyguard…" Hawk said "WHAT!" Gustavo yelled and before he could say anymore Hawk covered his mouth. "We have your boys locked up, and we will torture them until they are an inch from death… that unless you end Big Time Rush… Rebecca and I are really a couple. Don't even think about telling your bodyguard cause if you do… he won't believe you and we will be forced to kill your band…" Gustavo held his breath as Hawk cawed. The man got up without and any last words and left the studio. Gustavo crashed his head on his desk. Bad things were gonna happen…

Freight Train watched as Hawk acknowledged them all before leaving. He turned to face Rebecca was leaning on him almost asleep. Gustavo came out with a fake grin on his face and nodded to Freight Train. Suddenly Rebecca shifted under him and said "I gotta go, thank you for helping me Stephen…" She kissed his lips and got up and left. Gustavo then bursted upwards "HAWK AND REBECCA ARE USING YOU!" Kelly stood up startled by his giant yell and Freight Train bolted up. "How do you know?!" He asked quickly and Gustavo explained what Hawk just told him. It took him 2 hours to finish the story and Freight Train couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't believe you!" he said quickly. Suddenly Gustavo received a video on his computer and Hawk's face appeared. "I told you not to tell anyone Gustavo…" He pulled someone over and it revealed to be Rebecca smirking. She purred lightly before latching her mouth to his. Freight Train's eyes went misty as Kelly put an arm around his shoulder. They stepped away from the camera to reveal Big Time Rush hanging there. "HELP US!" They screamed before each of them got hit by 4 guards. Freight Train didn't believe that Rebecca did this. His eyes turned dark as he heard Kendall screaming "Gustavo whatever you do! DON'T COME HERE! Ow get your hands off me you prick!" Freight Train said "We have too…" They nodded.

Hawk laughed loudly as he watched them get hurt. Pain was show on their faces as they cried out. Gustavo was burning up in anger and Kelly just broke. Freight Train spoke into the mic as calm as he could "We are coming for you boys… I promise." The screen turned off. The boys eyes turned to fright as Hawk said "When they come, they'll be the last thing you ever see…" Rebecca was yanked over by Hawk and forcefully kissed on the lips. "Okay Hawk! I'm worn out…" Hawk gripped her by the shoulders and said "You will never be worn out around here!" She shrunk backwards but smiled at him. "Okay…" He laughed and pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips. The boys looked at each other and held their breath that Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train would get here soon.

Freight Train paced around trying to figure this whole thing out. Rebecca betrayed him, Hawk was eating her the whole time, and worst of all his boys were in trouble and on the point of death. Gustavo was freaking out and losing himself. Kelly was sitting there concerned for the boys. Gustavo then came up with a plan. "Okay here is what we will do… Kelly and I will distract Hawk while Freight Train frees the boys. Mrs. Knight called and said that she and Katie will be there to help us. Lightning the dog will help as well. Jo and Camille are planning to help. So they promised to meet us in front of Hawk's studio." Everyone nodded and they headed out.

When Gustavo and the other two got there, Mrs. Knight was there with Katie and the others. Katie had her bandanna on and black face paint on her cheeks. Mrs. Knight wore the same. Jo and Camille had on their ninja costumes and Lightning had his own little bandanna around his neck. They nodded to Gustavo and the others. They opened the doors only to be met with 5 guards. "I got this…" Camille said and she walked up to one of them. She smiled at him and smacked his face and pulled his head down for a kiss. When she let go the man fainted. "You want the same?" She asked the others and they ran away screaming. Katie ushered them along saying "I've got to save my brothers come on!" She ran into another guard and he grabbed her and she screamed. Freight Train ran over and used his shoulder to knock him away and said "Don't worry, I got your back…" She smiled up at Freight Train as they kept running. A metal door blocked them from getting through and Mrs. Knight grabbed her ruster and sprayed it on the door. Making it light for Freight Train to break through. There they were met face to face with Hawk. "HAWK!" Gustavo yelled as he saw the boys hanging from the chains. "Ah Gustavo you here to join these rats?" He snickered. Rebecca stepped out of the shadows nervous. Freight Train glared at her. "Ah there she is…" Hawk said before grabbing her arms and pulling her in for a kiss. Then he went over to the boys and smacked Kendall's face, waking him. The leader of the band looked up to see that they had arrived. Katie cried out when she saw the handprint on her brother's face. 4 guards took their stations in front of the boys and smacked each of them so they would wake up. Freight Train yelled before charging. More guards came out to surround the others as he charged forward for his boys. Rebecca stepped in front of them with a look of fear, love, and hope on her face. His eyes grew angry and he grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into a wall. "I loved you… I gave my heart to you… but you take it and break it. You take my friends and make them suffer. Now I will make you suffer…" Rebecca thrashed in his grasp "H-H-Hawk!" she choked out. Hawk gave her no glance as he tried to run away but Lightning tackled him. Gustavo head-butted one of the guards that went after Kelly and Kelly kicked him in the midsection. Jo and Camille swung down from a chain vine and kicked the guards as they flew by. Katie was on a man's shoulder and ripped at his hair. Mrs. Knight was fighting a guard with her broom. Lighting sunk his teeth into Hawk's thigh and thrashed him around. "Yee-ow!" Hawk yelled. Freight Train looked at Rebecca and then at his boys being attacked.

He dropped her to the ground and grabbed the one that was hitting James by the hair. He punched him over and over in the face before going after the one that held Logan. He grabbed this one and tossed him into the wall. He grabbed the one off of Carlos and slammed his head into the ground. Freight Train grabbed the one attacking Kendall and cracked his head. The boys fell to the ground and Freight Train caught his breath. All the boys went forward but a sharp cry rang out when Kendall was grabbed by Hawk. Lighting was hit and he limped over to the others. Everyone froze as Hawk held a gun to Kendall's head. "Any moves and I will shoot him." Freight Train then suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed the gun and crushed it. He punched Hawk and carried Kendall over to the group. "My son!" Mrs. Knight called and ruffled his blonde hair. The cops burst through the door and held their guns at every guard and Hawk. Hawk had Rebecca by the arm and pulled out another one of his guns, pointing it at Freight Train. With a cry she yanked herself from Hawk's grasp and ran in front of Freight Train as Hawk pulled the trigger. Freight Train's eyes went blurry as he saw her small form in front of him. The bullet came forward as she jumped in front taking the bullet for him. With a yell she collapsed to the ground at his feet and Hawk took off running light a cat. Everyone gasped. Rebecca clutched her stomach with an earsplitting scream that rippled through everyone. Freight Train immediately let all anger break inside of him and he crouched over Rebecca. He gently lifted her into his arms and asked "Why did you do that?" She opened her eyes to look at him and she said "Sometimes people do crazy things… when they are in love… {Line from Hercules}" She gave him a weak smile and said "I h-h-hurt you… I realized my mistake…I just wanted to let you know that-" Freight Train was on the verge of tears when he heard her say "I l…love…."

Her eyes went blank….

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

Kendall coughed into the breathing extractor while Gustavo and Kelly spoke to the cops on what happened. Freight Train sat alone with a sad look in his eyes. The band tried their best to comfort him but no matter what they said. Their friend wouldn't reply. Rebecca was dead… and Freight Train felt devastated. He flinched when Kendall rested a head against his shoulder… "Hey FT… Are you feeling okay?" Freight Train looked at him and nodded slowly. Kendall's smile turned serious when he said "Uh… Thanks for saving me…" The bodyguard looked down and he pulled Kendall over and said "You don't need to thank me…" Kendall shook his head and said "I think I do…" He gave Freight Train a light kiss on the cheek and the big man looked at him shocked. Before Kendall could move away Freight Train pulled him by the arm and pressed his lips against his. Before either of them noticed it they were out of breath… Freight Train released him and said "That was a _one-_time thing… that we are _**never **_doing again…" Kendall nodded before Freight Train smiled at him before helping Kendall to his feet.

The funeral for Rebecca was held the week after on Friday. As she lay motionless in the casket. Freight Train remembered his sudden anger toward her. She hurt him and his friends. But deep inside he didn't know how he felt… It was just a mystery… But as he looked at Kendall, he felt something different about him that he didn't know how to explain. When their lips touched… it felt as if time had stopped that minute for them. He gave Rebecca one last stroke on the hand before he stepped away from the casket. He went to go sit next to the band. When he got next to Kendall he put an arm around him. Kendall looked confused for a minute before leaning into the embrace he had. Freight Train leaned over and kissed his ear making Kendall look at him with wide eyes. Freight Train nodded at him and Kendall smiled…

_**~After Funeral~**_

"Why did you let him live Rebecca!? I thought you loved me!?" Hawk ranted at her gravestone when everyone left. He was crushed that his one beloved stood us for Freight Train… AND that she was dead. He sunk down to his knees and said "Honey… I will get revenge on them! I promise you sweetheart… and to make sure you can't stop me-"He took the hammer from behind his back and smashed her grave to pieces so that no one could ever have an existence from her. He then spat on her grave. "Honey… you betrayed me but I still love you… You are going to be erased from everyone's mind!" He cawed before a ripple winded by him.

_Hawk why?_

_Did you have to smash me?_

_Why are you being like this?_

_I'm here to destroy you_

_Com' ence tol riot el, sanais alhoh_

A flash of light blinded Hawk and he fell backward as her ghost appeared. He tried to run but a giant ghostly hand grabbed him by the leg. It pulled him toward her and she dug her nails into his arms. She kissed him forcefully on the mouth and he screamed. She kissed his neck and bit certain areas. Finally she gave him one kiss. When she let go… he started to lose all of his energy. His eyes started to dawn on him. His eyes were constricted into blackness… Rebecca sighed at his limp form. She picked him up into her arms and flew toward Hawk Records. There she dropped him and sighed before planting another kiss on his cheek. Then she flew back to the graveyard and fixed her grave and rested back into the Earth… Where she could finally rest…

… **Now I got some of this based of the story "Iniquity" by: Evix… I was so inspired by that story that I decided to do this. There will be action, hurt, and lots more. Evix if you read this story. Please Continue Iniquity I really want to know what happens. ~ P.S Could anyone tell me if Freight Train is going to be in Season 4 of Big Time Rush at all!? I loved that big guy **** If you like Freight Train let me know below AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE ****REVIEW! **** ^_^ Also if you want a sequel I will make a poll about it so please let me know **** Love yall very much ~~Bye 3 **


End file.
